YuGiOh Duel Spirit
by elfdrummer512
Summary: Xephers dream is to be at the dueling level of his grandparents. Many challenges await his path to becomming a great duelis. With the help of his friend, rivals and duel spirit he just might reach his goal. Mostly OC.I dont own YuGiOh and have no rights.


Ch 1

First Duel

The Duel Academy had just started its new year, and there were many old and new faces this year, and the first duel of the year was about to commence after the school day was over.

"As the pyramid here shows the power of each God Card. Slifer and Obelisk are at the bottom and are equals with each other, and Ra is at the top, he can affect Obelisk and Slifer, but they cannot do any real damage effect wise to Ra, making him the strongest of the three." said the professor of the class

[Professor Blight: age 25: Teacher of Duel Academy teaches history of legendary cards.]

Professor Blight saw a student with his hand up. He had dirty blonde spiky hair, and blue/purple eyes and knew who it was.

"Yes Xepher?" Professor said.

[Xepher Wheeler: age 16: grandson of Yugi Motu and Tea Motu(mom's side) and Joey Wheeler and Mai Wheeler (dad's side), Slifer red class. Known for poor grades, but amazing dueling skills]

"Well Professor I find it odd that Ra is the strongest God Card." Xepher said.

The professor raised and eyebrow and every student in the class looked at him.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Professor Blight asked.

"That chart was created by Seto Kiba and only by what he saw during his battle city tournament, not what the Egyptians saw first hand and wrote down as historical facts." Xepher replied.

"You just saying that because you're a Slifer trash, and you believe Slifer to be the strongest because of an old stone." said a voice at the front of the class. He had blue eyes brown hair, and the biggest ego in the entire school.

[David Kiba: age 17: grandson of Seto Kiba, Obelisk blue class. Known for his ego]

"Mister Kiba please refrain from making any remarks until the end of the class." Professor Blight said.

"Professor could you pull a picture of the stone tablet up?" Xepher asked.

"Very well." Professor Blight said

Professor put a picture of the stone table of the Pharaoh dueling his servant on to the projector screen.

"Ok now could you zoom in on the three markings at the top?" Xepher asked.

Professor Blight zoomed in of the markings and cleared the images up.

"If you look at the top figure, it looks more like Slifer than Ra." Xepher said.

Everyone looked at the picture and realized Xepher was right.

'How did that Slifer loser find this out before me?' David thought

"Well Xepher you might be on to something, however Ra's effects are far more powerful than Slifer's." said Professor.

"Well how do we know? No one has ever played Slifer before Ra, and if you use your computer to simulate the duel, it'll only do what was programmed in it." Xepher.

"Well then there is no other way to find out. All the god cards were destroyed many years ago, and the counterfeits won't play on our duel disks." Professor Blight said.

The bell rang and school was over for the day. Everyone got up and was beginning to leave for their dorms.

"Remember class, we're going to have a test on the god cards tomorrow, and next week we study the Wicked God Cards." Professor said.

Xepher was walking to his dorm when he heard a voice from behind.

"Xepher, whatcha doing later?" asked a boy with red hair and dark brown eyes.

[Michael Strome: age 16: Ra yellow student. Known for being a pyro, and Xepher's best friend.]

"Nothing really Mike." Xepher said.

"Well I'm in the first duel later, you gonna be there?" Michael asked.

"You bet, I just need to get my mail." Xepher said.

Michael and Xepher went their separate ways for the time being. Xepher walked into the Slifer red mail room and got his mail.

"Lets see, junk, junk, junk, hey a letter from grandpa Yugi." Xepher said.

He opened the letter and opened the paper up.

'Xepher,

Hope all is well at Duel Academy. I'm sending you these four cards from my shop. I have a feeling you will connect with them, and they will come in handy for you.

Grandpa Yugi' the letter read.

Xepher looked at the four cards in the letter.

"Ancient Brain, Tainted Wisdom, Polymerization, and Skull Knight." Xepher said.

When he touched the Skull Knight card, it was as if he was electrocuted. He dropped the cards on the floor and was trying to figure what just happened. He shook his head a few times and picked up the cards.

"I don't know what that was, but it's gone now." Xepher said.

He pulled his deck out and placed the four cards into it.

'If grandpa Yugi thinks this will help, then I trust him.' He thought.

He then headed toward the battle arena to watch Michael's duel, but Xepher didn't even know who he was up against. He arrived at the duel arena and saw Michael standing in the red section, and a girl from Obelisk blue that he didn't recognize, she had brown eyes and brown hair, and something about her seemed familiar.

"Let duel commence. Michael, you may go first." The announcer said.

[Michael-LP-8000 : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 8000]

Michael drew a card and looked through his hand.

"I'll start by summoning Volcanic Rocket [* 4, ATK1900 /DEF 1400], and by summoning it, I can add my Blaze Accelerator to my hand, and I'll activate it as well. Your move." Michael said

The girl from Obelisk blue drew her card and knew what to do.

"Ok. I set one card in defense mode, and end my turn." The girl said.

[Michael-LP 8000 ; Volcanic Rocket [* 4, ATK1900 /DEF 1400], & Blaze Accelerator : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 8000 ; one face down defense monster.]

"My move." Michael said. He drew a card and put it in his hand. "Volcanic Rocket, attack."

The Volcanic Rocket attacked the face down card, but didn't destroy it.

"You just attacked my Battle Footballer [* 4, ATK 1000/DEF 2100],, sorry but he's not going anywhere." The Obelisk blue girl said.

[Michael-LP 7800 ; Volcanic Rocket [* 4, ATK1900 /DEF 1400], Blaze Accelerator : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 8000 ; Battle Footballer [* 4, ATK 1000/DEF 2100],.]

"You got lucky." Michael said.

"Whatever." The Obelisk blue girl said as she drew her next card. "I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands [* 4, ATK 1400/DEF 1000], and his effect allows me to search for a ritual monster and add it to my hand, and I chose the Crab Turtle."

She added the card to her hand and shuffled her deck .

"Now I play Soul Exchange, and Turtle Oath, and offer your Volcanic Rocket and my Senju of the Thousand Hands, to summon Crab Turtle [* 7, ATK 2550/DEF 2500], and I'm not done yet, now it attacks you directly." She said.

Michael was attacked and lost a lot of life points

[Michael-LP 5250 ; Blaze Accelerator : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 8000 ; Crab Turtle [* 7, ATK 2550/DEF 2500], Battle Footballer [* 4, ATK 1000/DEF 2100]]

It was Michael's turn, he drew a card and saw just what he needed.

"I offer my Blaze Accelerator, to activate Tri- Blaze Accelerator, then activate the Shallow Grave, and now we bring back a monster from the graveyard." Michael said. He brought back his Volcanic Rocket, and the girl brought back Senju of the Thousand Hands. "Next I summon Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000] in attack mode, then set one card and attack your face down card you brought back."

Senju of the Thousand Hands was destroyed and the girl lost 500 life points.

"Hey, what gives. I can't lose life points when a monster is in defense mode." She said.

"True, but my Solar Flare Dragon's effect allows it to do 500 damage to your life points at the end of my turn." Michael said.

'Good job Mike. You can still pull through.' Xepher thought.

[Michael-LP 5250; Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Volcanic Rocket [* 4, ATK1900 /DEF 1400] (face-down) , Tri-Blaze Accelerator, 1 face down card : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 7500 ; Crab Turtle [* 7, ATK 2550/DEF 2500], Battle Footballer [* 4, ATK 1000/DEF 2100]

The girl drew

"Well you won't be able to do any more damage to me with that effect again." She said. "I set one card down and attack your Solar Flare Dragon with my Crab Turtle."

The Crab Turtle attacked Michael's Solar Flare Dragon and destroyed it.

"Yeah, this is to easy…wha…what's that." she said.

A monster appeared on the battle field after her attack.

"That? That is my Volcanic Doomfire [ATK 3000/DEF 1800]. When you attacked I activated my Volcanic Force, and I sent my Tri-Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard and was able to summon it from my deck." Michael said.

[Michael-LP 4600; Volcanic Doomfire [ATK 3000/DEF 1800].Volcanic Rocket [*4, ATK1900 /DEF 1400 (face-down) : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 7500 ; Crab Turtle [* 7, ATK 2550/DEF 2500], Battle Footballer [* 4, ATK 1000/DEF 2100], one face down card]

"My Turn." Michael said. "I flip Volcanic Rocket into attack mode, and use its effect to give me another Blaze Accelerator, and activate it as well as my Salamandra and equip it to Volcanic Rocket."

[Volcanic Rocket * 4, ATK 2600/DEF 1400]

"Volcanic Rocket attack Battle Footballer, Volcanic Doomfire attack Crab Turtle." Michael said.

Both monsters destroyed the girl's monsters and made some damage to her life points.

"Oh by the way, every time my Volcanic Doomfire destroys a monster, you take 500 life points per monster." Michael said.

[Michael-LP 4600; Volcanic Doomfire [ATK 3000/DEF 1800], Volcanic Rocket [* 4, ATK 2600/DEF 1400], Salamandra (equipped to Volcanic Rocket) & Blaze Accelerator : Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 6550 ; one face down card.]

The girl drew and pulled a card from her deck.

"Well, I set a monster face down, and activate another Soul Exchange on your Volcanic Doomfire, now I use my face down card, Curse of the Masked Beast and offer your Volcanic Doomfire to summon The Masked Beast [* 8, ATK 3200/DEF 1800]." She said. "Masked Beast attack Volcanic Rocket."

The Masked Beast attacked to Volcanic Rocket and destroyed it.

[Michael-LP 4000; Blaze Accelerator: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 6550 ; Masked Beast ([* 8, ATK 3200/DEF 1800], one face down monster.]

Michael drew and realized it was his trump card.

"I'll admit it, you're not too bad, but I'm afraid this has gone on long enough." Michael said.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'll beat you very soon." The girl said.

"Not exactly, I offer your face down card and your Masked Beast to give you my Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 3000 /DEF 2500]." Michael said.

"Ok, but why are you giving it to me?" the girl asked.

"You'll see. Now I set two cards face down, your move." Michael said.

[Michael-LP 4000; Blaze Accelerator, & 2 face down cards: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 6550 ; Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 3000 /DEF 2500].]

The girl drew her card and lost 1000 life points.

"Oh by the way, every time you have a standby phase, you take 1000 life points from the Lava Golem." Michael said.

"Well I'll just defeat you before your golem can defeat me, now Lava Golem attack his life points directly." She said.

The Lava Golem attacked and Michael activated both of his face down cards.

"I activate the Shattered Axe card on Lava Golem, and Volcanic Mine." Michael said. "Thanks to Shattered Axe the Lava Golem loses 500 ATK points every turn, and the Volcanic Mine sends a Bomb Token[* 1, ATK 1000 DEF 1000] on each of your monster zones until the end of your turn." Michael said.

"Maybe so, but you still take the damage." She said.

The Lava Golem lost 500 ATK points and attacked Michael.

"I end my turn." She said.

All of the Bomb tokens were destroyed and it was Michael's turn

[Michael-LP 1500; Blaze Accelerator, Shattered Axe, & 2 face down cards: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 5550 ; Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 2500 /DEF 2500.]

Michael drew his card and realized he could still turn this game around.

"First I play both Upstart Goblin and Monster Reborn. Upstart Goblin lets me draw another card while you gain 1000 life points, and I'll bring back my Solar Flare Dragon." Michael said.

He drew another card, and his Solar Flare Dragon was back on the field.

"Now I summon another Solar Flare Dragon in Attack mode." Michael said

"Another dragon? Come on, I'm about to beat you next turn, or you could give up save yourself the humiliation." The girl said.

"Whatever you say. I'll end my turn, and thanks to my Solar Flare Dragon's effects, you lose 1000 life points." Michael said.

[Michael-LP 1500; Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Blaze Accelerator, Shattered Axe, & 2 face down cards: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 4550 ; Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 2500 /DEF 2500]. ]

The girl drew a card then lost 1000 life points because of Lava Golem, then Lava Golem lost 500 ATK points because of Shattered Axe.

"Ok, I set one card face down, then attack your Solar Flare Dragon." She said.

She gave the command, but the Lava Golem didn't attack.

"What gives? I told you to attack." She shouted.

"My Solar Flare Dragon's have another effect, not only do you lose 500 life points at the end of my turn, as long as I have another Pyro monster on the field they cant be attacked. I guess you can say this is my ultimate combo." Michael said.

'No, now I might lose if I don't draw the right card next turn.' She thought.

[Michael-LP 1500; Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Blaze Accelerator, Shattered Axe, & 2 face down cards: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 3550 ; Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 2000 /DEF 2500], & 1 face down card.]

"I draw." Michael said.

He drew his card and looked at it.

'Yes, this is the card I need to win' Michael thought.

"It's been a good duel, but you're about to lose. First the Lava Golem loses 500 ATK points, then I summon my third Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode, then activate Volcanic Recharge, and it lets me return up to 3 Volcanic monsters to my deck, but since I only have 2 Ill return both my Volcanic Doomfire and my Volcanic Rocket to my deck." Michael said.

Michael took the two cards and added them to his deck.

"Your turn, and that means you lose 1500 life points from my Solar Flare Dragons." Michael said.

[Michael-LP 1500; Solar Flare Dragon *[ 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Blaze Accelerator, Shattered Axe & 1 face down card: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 2050 ; Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 1500 /DEF 2500], & 1 face down card.]

The Obelisk Blue girl lost the 1500 life points and was ready to draw her next card.

'This is it, if I don't draw the right card, then I'm done for.' She thought

She drew and looked at the card.

'No, this isn't what I needed, I've lost.' She thought.

She took 1000 life points fro the Lava Golem and did nothing.

"Your move." She said.

[Michael-LP 1500; Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Solar Flare Dragon [* 4, ATK 1500 /DEF 1000], Blaze Accelerator, , Shattered Axe, & 1 face down card: Obelisk Blue duelist-LP 1050 ; Lava Golem [* 8, ATK 1500 /DEF 2500], & 1 face down card.]

Michael drew his card and played it.

"I play Graceful Charity. I draw three cards and ditch two of them. Then Lava Golem loses another 500 ATK points, Solar Flare Dragon attack the Lava Golem" Michael said.

One of the Solar Flare Dragons attacked and destroyed the Lava Golem.

"Now I end my turn, and because of my dragon's effects I win."

The holograms disappeared and the duel was over. Xepher walked down to the arena to congratulate Michael.

"Hey Mike, that was an awesome first duel." Xepher said.

"Thanks." Michael said.

The two of them saw the girl was extremely sad about losing, so they decided to walk over to her and cheer her up.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for this. Everyone loses once and a while." Michael said.

"No…not my brother." She sad.

"Your brother?" Xepher asked.

"Yeah…I've always looked up to my brother, and I though he would acknowledge me if I won the first duel of the year, but I lost miserably." She said.

"You got that right." Said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see the schools most well know duelist.

[Pietro Tiesto: age 18: Obelisk Blue, know as one of the top ranked duelist in the school.]

"That was pathetic Anna." Pietro said.

[Anna Tiesto: age 15: Obelisk Blue, freshmen at Duel Academy, younger sister of Pietro Tiesto.]

"Pietro is your brother?" Xepher asked.

"Yeah…" Anna said.

"How did you lose to this Ra yellow?" Pietro asked.

"I guess…I didn't duel hard enough." Anna said.

"No, it's because you don't know how to truly duel. You picked a weak deck and can't even use it." Pietro said.

"Hey, she just lost a duel, take it easy on her." Xepher said.

"I don't need advice from a Slifer Red." Pietro said.

"He's right. Anna lost because she can't duel, and that's all there is to it." said David as he walked in. "Come on Pietro."

The two Obelisk Blue Duelists started to walk away, when Xepher intervened.

"If you two think you're so good, then why not duel against me?" Xepher said.

"One of us duel against you? You're joking right?" David asked.

"No. On the beach at midnight. I'll be waiting on either of you." Xepher said as he walked back towards Anna and Mike.

The three of them walked into the Slifer Red dorm and relaxed for a bit while Xepher prepared his game plan. Anna still seemed a bit uncomfortable around them.

"You ok?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I just wish my brother wasn't the way he was." Anna said. "Ever since he came here he became a completely different person."

"Hey don't worry about it, Xepher is gonna wipe the floor with both of them tonight." Michael said.

"I don't think so. My brother hasn't lost to anyone except the number one at the academy." Anna said.

"Yeah. Jack is the best of the best, but Xepher has dueling champions in his blood." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Yugi Motu and Joey Wheeler are his grandparents. They taught him everything he knows about dueling. And they both gave him a card from the tournament winning decks." Michael explained.

"Really? But David has a champion duelist in his family as well." Anna said.

"Maybe so, but Seto never beat Yugi in a duel, ever. And it will be the same with their grandsons." Michael explained.

Anna felt a bi better as the day went on. She may have even found her first friends at the academy. Xepher looked through his deck and side deck, to see what cards he should use for the midnight battle. He knew David was good, and that his deck was similar to his grandfather's deck, and Pietro had the second best deck in the school. Before he knew it, it was midnight. Him, Michael, and Anna snuck out of their dorms and headed to the beach, where they found David and Pietro waiting for them.

"I did think you would actually show up." David said.

"You kidding? I never back down from a challenge." Xepher said. "So, which one of you am I dueling?"

"Me." Said David as he stepped forward.

"And if you think you can take me on, I'll duel you in the school, just to show what happens to those who won't stay out of my way." Pietro said.

"You're on Pietro." Xepher said.

Him and David shuffled their decks and placed them in their duels disks. They then drew the hands and the duel started.

[Xepher- LP-8000 : David- LP-8000]

"I'll go first." David said as he drew his card "I play Kaibaman [*3, ATK 200/DEF 700] in attack mode, then set one cad face down. I end my turn."

Xepher drew his card and looked through his hand.

"I set 1 monster face down, and two face down cards as well. That ends my turn." Xepher said.

[Xepher- LP-8000- 3 cards in hand- 1 face down monster, 2 face down cards: David- LP-8000- 4 cards in hand- Kaibaman [*3, ATK 200/DEF 700], 1 face down card]

David drew his card and looked it over.

"I offer my Kaibaman, to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon [* 8, ATK 3000/DEF 2500]." David said. "Now I attack your face down card with my Blue Eyes."

David's Blue Eyes shot a blast of lighting at Xepher's facedown monster, his Masked Dragon [*3, ATK 1400 /DEF 1100]. Xepher's dragon was destroyed, but he wasn't disappointed.

"Thanks, now I can summon another dragon monster to the field." He said. "And I chose Twin Headed Behemoth [*2, ATK 1500/DEF 1200."

"Cleaver, but it wont save you a second time. Your move." David said.

Xepher drew his card.

"I switch Twin Headed Behemoth into defense mode, then play Pot of Greed." Xepher said.

He drew his two cards and saw that one of the cards his grandpa gave him was with them.

'Tainted Wisdom, it seems like a good card, but I can't use it against David's Blue Eyes.' He thought.

"I flip Coffin Seller, now every time a monster is sent to your graveyard you take 300 points of damage." Xepher said. "Next I set another monster face down and end my turn."

[Xepher- LP-8000- 4 cards in hand- 1 face down monster, Twin headed Behemoth [* 2, ATK 1500/DEF 1000], Coffin Seller, 1 face down cards: David- LP-8000- 4 cards in hand-1 Blue Eyes White Dragon [* 8, ATK 3000/DEF 2500], face down card ]

David drew his card.

"I summon Lord of Dragons [* 4, ATK 1200/DEF 1100], now spell, trap, and monster effects have no effect on dragons. Now Blue Eyes, Lord of Dragons attack his monsters." David said.

Blue Eyes attacked his face down card, showing to be another Masked Dragon [*3, ATK 1400 /DEF 1100]. And Lord of D destroyed Twin Headed Behemoth.

"Now I bring another dragon from my deck to the field, and I chose Red Eyes Black Chick [*1, ATK 800/DEF 500]." Xepher said.

"Well then. That ends my turn." David said.

Xepher drew his card and saw it to be the other monster his grandpa gave him.

'Ancient Brain. This isn't strong enough to destroy David's Blue Eyes either.' He thought.

"I use Twin Headed behemoth's effect to bring it back to the field with 1000 ATK, then switch it to defense mode." Xepher said. "I set one card face down, then offer my red Eyes Black Chick to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon [* 7, ATK 2400/DEF 2000]. Red Eyes attack the Lord of Dragons." Xepher said.

Red Eyes sent a breath of fire at Lord of Dragons and destroyed him.

"Yeah! Wipe the floor with him Xepher." Michael shouted.

"Now you lose an extra 300 from Coffin Seller. That ends my turn." Xepher said.

[Xepher- LP-8000- 3 cards in hand-Red Eyes Black Dragon [* 7, ATK 2400/DEF 2000], Twin headed Behemoth [* 2, ATK 1000/DEF 1000], Coffin Seller, 2 face down cards: David- LP-6500- 4 cards in hand-1 Blue Eyes White Dragon [* 8, ATK 3000/DEF 2500], face down card ]

David drew a card and smiled.

"First I play Pot of Greed." David said.

He drew his two cards and got an even more devilish smile on his face.

"This doesn't look good." said Anna.

"Just Relax. Xepher knows what he's doing." Michael said.

"Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Lord of Dragons [* 4, ATK 1200/DEF 1100]. Next I activate Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon two more Blue Eyes White Dragons [* 8, ATK 3000/DEF 2500] (each)." David said. "Now, Lord of Dragons attack his Twin Headed Behemoth, Blue Eyes attack his Red Eyes, and my other two Blue Eyes will attack you directly."

Both of Xepher's monsters were destroyed, then he took two blasts of lighting from David's other two Blue Eyes.

"Next I play Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons, to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon [* 12, ATK 4500/DEF 3800]. That ends my turn." David said.

'Damnit, I don't have anything in my deck that can defeat that card. Maybe I shouldn't have challenged David.' Xepher though.

"Don't talk like that." Said a voice.

Xepher saw that the field changed. It was like he was in a dark room with a single light surrounding him and nothing else.

"Whose there?" Xepher asked.

"Me." Replied the voice.

Xepher turned around and saw what looked like a warrior what wore a skull helmet and armor shaped like skulls.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Xepher asked.

"We are in your self conscious." He replied.

"Ok, but who are you?" Xepher asked again.

The warrior said nothing, instead he handed Xepher a card. Xepher took the card and looked at it. His eyes widened when he saw that it was the last card his grandpa gave him.

"You're the Skull Knight?" Xepher asked.

"Yes, I am you duel spirit." Skull Knight said.

"Duel spirit?" Xepher asked.

"Yes. Every monster is based off a spirit that protected the warrior it connected with. When duel monsters was created, Pegasus knew about these spirits and how they protected their human. Every card has a fraction of the spirit inside of them, however only one card in the world has the full spirit." Skull Knight said.

"Does that mean that the Skull Knight in my deck is you?" Xepher asked.

"Yes. Many people have duel spirits in the decks, but they don't connect with the duelist in the right way. You and I are able to connect on those levels." Skull Knight said.

Xepher was speechless. He never knew duel monsters had anything this complex to it.

"Skull Knight, why are we here?" Xepher asked.

"I was able to sense your feelings. No matter how big or small." Skull Knight said. "I know you are worried about this duel. I am here for you Xepher, and you can still win the duel."

"But how? David's Blue Eyes is to strong for any of my monsters to beat." Xepher said.

"You have everything in your hand and on the field to win. Trust me, I will always be there when you need me." Skull Knight said.

The next thing Xepher knew, he was back on the beach in the duel with David and it was his turn. He drew his card and saw it was one he could use.

"I flip Jar of Greed to draw another card." He said.

He drew his card and saw another card he could use.

"I play Pot of Adarice. I return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck and draw two cards." He said.

He drew his cards.

'He was right, I have everything to win right here'

"I set two cards facedown, then use Polymerization, to fuse my Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brain in my hand to summon my Skull Knight [* 7, ATK 2650,DEF 2250]." Xepher said.

Skull Knight looked back at Xepher and cracked a smile.

"I told you, you could count on me kid." Skull Knight said.

"I didn't know Xepher had that card." Michael said.

"So what, it's still not strong enough to defeat my Blue Eyes." David said.

"Not alone, but with some help he can. I activate Mage Power and attach it to Skull Knight." Xepher said. "Now for every spell and trap I have on the field Skull Knight gains 500 ATK and DEF, and right now I have three face down cards and two face up cards, giving Skull Knight 2500 extra Points."

Skull Knight [* 7, ATK 5150/DEF 4750]

"Now Skull Knight attack his Lord of Dragons." Xepher said.

Skull Knight slashed the Lord of Dragons down the middle and destroyed it.

"And once again Coffin Seller took effect on your life points. Your move David." Xepher said.

[Xepher- LP-8000- 0 cards in hand- Skull Knight [* 7, ATK 5150/DEF 4750], Mage Power (attached to Skull Knight), Coffin Seller, 3 face down cards: David- LP-2850- 2 cards in hand- Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon [* 12, ATK 4500/DEF 3800], 1 face down card ]

David was furious that Xepher found a way to increase his monsters ATK and DEF, but he found a way to do the same. He drew his card and was happy with what it was.

"Why didn't Xepher destroy the Blue Eyes?" Anna asked.

"Because he knew if he used a spell or trap on Blue Eyes it wouldn't work because of Lord of Dragons." Michael explained.

"Wow, maybe he can beat David and Pietro." Anna said.

Pietro didn't think anything of Anna's comment, he was wondering why Xepher a Slifer Red was beating David an Obelisk blue so easily.

"You got lucky, really lucky, but that's run out." David said. "I play Mountains field to give my dragon an extra 200 ATK and DEF points. Then I play Dragon Nails to give my dragon 600 more points, making it stronger than your Skull Knight."

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon [* 12, ATK 5300/DEF 4000]

"Blue Eyes attack the Skull Knight." David said.

Blue Eyes attacked Skull Knight, but didn't even make contact. Everyone saw the Skull Knight untouched and the Blue Eyes wrapped up in chains with its ATK decreasing.

"Hey what gives!?" David yelled.

"I activate my Shadow Spell trap card to stop your attack. No your strongest card is useless in this duel." Xepher said.

"I end my turn." David said.

Xepher drew his card and was ready to play it, but he needed to make room first.

"I flip Soul Release and remove five cards from your graveyard, and I think you know which ones I'm removing." Xepher said. "Three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Lord of Dragons, and Monster Reborn."

David was furious with that move, now he couldn't get those cards back if he needed to.

"Now I play Shield and Sword to switch our ATK's with our DEF's ." Xepher said.

Skull Knight [* 7, ATK 4750/DEF 5150

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon [* 12, ATK 4000/DEF 4600]

"Now Skull Knight attack his Blue Eyes." Xepher said.

Skull Knight drew his sword and slashed the Blue Eyes down the middle just like he did to Lord of Dragons, and destroyed the Blue Eyes.

"I end my turn." Xepher said.

[Xepher- LP-8000- 0 cards in hand- Skull Knight [* 7, ATK 4150/DEF 3750], Mage Power (attached to Skull Knight), Coffin Seller, 1 face down cards: David- LP-2850- 0 cards in hand- Mountains (field)]

David drew his card and tried to think of a way to fight back.

"I summon Blizzard Dragon [*4, ATK 2000/DEF 1200], and end my turn." David said.

Xepher drew his card and was ready to finish the duel.

"Oh by the way, my Blizzard Dragon has a special ability. You can attack until the after this turn." David said.

"That's fine, I play another face down card and give Skull Knight more points." Xepher said. "I end my turn."

[Xepher- LP-8000- 0 cards in hand- Skull Knight [* 7, ATK 4650/DEF 4250], Mage Power (attached to Skull Knight), Coffin Seller, 2 face down cards: David- LP-2850- 0 cards in hand- Blizzard Dragon [* 4, ATK 2000/DEF 1200], Mountains (field)]

David drew his card.

"I switch Blizzard Dragon to defense mode and end my turn." David said.

Xepher drew his card.

"I play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon [* 7, ATK 2600/DEF 2200], and it gains points from your mountains card." Xepher said. "Time to end this. Red Eyes attack the Blizzard Dragon, Skull Knight attack him directly."

Red Eyes destroyed the Blizzard Dragon, and Skull Knight took the last of David's life points. The game was over and the holograms disappeared.

"I lost, to him? How?" David asked.  
"Because you didn't trust your deck. You just used the power of the cards without even thinking about their spirit." Xepher said.  
"What the hell are you babbling about? They're pieces of paper, they don't have souls." David argued.

"Believe what you want David, but you wont be able to beat me until you accept the truth and find your duel spirit." Xepher said.

He walked over to Michael and Anna, who were just as happy as he was that he won. They started to walk back the their dorms when Pietro stepped in front of them.

"Don't for get Xepher, I'm going to Head Master Princeton and scheduling a duel between you and me for the whole school to see tomorrow morning." Pietro said.

"Don't worry, I wont forget." Xepher said.


End file.
